


Start of a Beautfiul Friendship

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Random Prompts [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Season 2: Daisy is getting used to her new job, and Her New Partner, Mack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start of a Beautfiul Friendship

Mack watched in amusement as Daisy typed away at her computer, trying to forget the events of the past few days in favour of losing herself in the internet. He didn’t know if it was the speed at which she typed (which was warp speed compared to him), or the smile that started to show up on her face for the first time in days, but Mack was impressed with her skills not only with a computer, but to find something good in the world to make her smile.

       “You going to stand there all day?” Her voice snapped him out of the trance that he had slipped into while watching her work, which was probably aided by the fact that he hadn’t slept in two days since they found out about the sudden influx of inhuman’s. “I’m sure I could find a nice lullaby for you to fall asleep to.”

     “I wouldn’t turn it down,” he admitted, pushing himself away from the door frame that he had propped himself up against at some point, and heading towards Daisy. “I haven’t seen the Sandman since We started trying to save newly turned inhumans.”

    “Well, this new adversary in our job certainly isn’t making it any easier.” Huffed Daisy as she pulled up another cat video in a new attempt to cheer herself up “Or your reluctance with Inhumans.”

   “Oh, this again?” with a groan, Mack took the seat beside Daisy and leaned back against the desk with a huff “I told you Tremors, I’m working on it. I was pretty….”

   “Anti-Inhuman a while ago, ya, I remember.” Where he expected her to look over at him with a frown on his face, he instead found a smile plastered there in its place and a kind look in her eyes.

   “To be fair, I was anti Alien, period. I didn’t like Coulson just as much and he just has Alien blood in his veins that messed things up for a while.” Seeing her processing the argument, Mack huffed in amusement when she shrugged her shoulders “I assume you got no where on the ‘find a way to get to inhumans first’ route you were going to try and work on?”

    “Urge,” Daisy slapped her hands over her eyes with a groan, attempting to block out the new feelings of anxiety and annoyance “I don’t know if I can….this is more Coulson’s territory.”

     “He trusted it to you Tremors, and I think he did that for a reason” Sitting up in his spot, Mack turned his seat around so that he was facing Daisy “You’ve got a lot of plans up in that big head of yours, and the skills of a leader according to Coulson and May. Two seasoned SHIELD agents don’t just say that about anyone.”

    “Are you sure it’s not the ‘She’s like a daughter to me’ thing with Coulson?” She asked, glancing over at Mack from her computer “I have zero credentials, little training in this particular field and no one who has time to help me out.”

     “Well, for one I don’t think it’s a daughter thing at all. I mean, sure that’s probably how he views you, but he also knows you’re a capable Agent on your own and even before you got your new powers. You were one of SHIELD’s best, and he’s not the only one who thinks so.” Explained Mack, watching as Daisy processed what he was saying.

   “Name on other per…”

“Bobbie,” he said simply “Along with Lance, who will never tell you cuz he thinks it’s ‘unmanly’ or something stupid. And I know Fitz and Simmons view you as a leader and talented agent.”

    “Ya, now they do,” she huffed in annoyance, propping her elbow up in the table and laying her chin down in her hand “I just don’t know if I can do this Mack…lead my own team. I’m good at Hacking and kicking creepy bad guy ass, but this is…”

   “New, I know” he reached over and put a hand on her shoulder “But in the little time I’ve gotten to know you Tremors, I know one thing for sure.”

“And what’s that?” Inquired Daisy, raising an eye brow at him.

    “That you’re resourceful, smart and learn fast. You’ll have this ‘Team Leader’ thing down in no time.” For the first time since their conversation had started, Daisy found herself smiling at something that wasn’t shown to her by the computer. “now, how about we brain storm on this job. I’m sure we can figure out something together.”

    “You know what…” she pushed herself up and turned around to face Mack, a large smile plastered across her face “I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship, Mack.”

    “Glad you think so,” he smiled back at her “Now let’s get to work Tremors.”


End file.
